


Kisses

by KittyKatBella



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatBella/pseuds/KittyKatBella
Summary: They smooch in the treehouse.





	Kisses

George looked up from his book as a rumble of distant thunder could be heard. Rain fell heavily against the roof of the treehouse, though thankfully not leaking inside. He looked at Harold, who was sitting and leaning against George’s legs at the foot of the beanbag chair. The other boy was doodling in a notebook, seemingly content despite the storm. George couldn’t see his face or the doodle, but he did see Harold’s ears slowly start to go pink.

George closed his book and quietly set it aside. “Whatcha drawing?” He asked, leaning forward and setting his elbows on his knees, chin in his hands. Harold yelped and turned the notebook over, hiding the doodle. His face quickly turned bright red.

“It’s, uh- n-nothing,” Harold mumbled, slowly hunching his shoulders up.

“Aw, come on! You know I wouldn’t make fun of you.” George grinned. “Pleaaase?”

Harold paused, thinking and glancing at his best friend- boyfriend- beside him. He took a deep breath and curled his fingers around the edges of the notebook. He tapped his feet against the floor. “Ok. But don’t… laugh.” George nodded and Harold flipped the notebook back over.

The drawing was of the two of them hugging, and it looked like Harold had been erasing the faces over and over, trying to draw a kiss. George felt his face heat up a bit as he looked at the sketch. “It’s- it’s not very good, I-I don’t have any references-”

“We could make our own,” George blurted out before he could stop himself, and he slapped a hand over his mouth. There was a pause as they looked at each other, both of them becoming redder and redder.

“Y-yeah?” Harold glanced away, back down at the sketch. “That, um- that would be really- really cool, yeah.”

Neither of them moved for a bit, until George worked up the nerve to pull the other boy up on the beanbag chair. Harold avoided looking up, instead keeping his eyes glued to the floor. George hesitated before setting a hand on Harold’s knee and squeezing lightly, to try and reassure him.

“Harold?” He looked up, seeing George watching him. “Are you sure you want to-?”

Harold interrupted him by quickly leaning forward to kiss the other boy and hold onto his face. George blinked, shocked at Harold’s boldness, before trying to kiss back. They adjusted a bit so the kiss wasn’t so smooshed and awkward, and George set both his hands on Harold’s knees after trying to figure out what to do with them.

Finally, they pulled apart. Harold’s breath hitched slightly when he saw that George was dazed from the kiss. “Was- was that ok?”

“Y- Yeah!” George nodded and only paused for a second before leaving a second, very quick kiss on Harold’s lips. “Was it- is that a good reference?”

“...we should do it again,” Harold said, the deep red returning to his cheeks. “Because- ‘cause I didn’t get a picture. I need a- a picture for a reference."

“Oh. Yeah. Of course.” George waited as Harold grabbed his phone and set up the camera. “...how much do you think Krupp would freak out if we did that at recess?”

Harold laughed. “Oh man, he would flip!” He set up the camera and put on the timer, then turned back to George. “Ok, take two?”

George smiled, feeling a lot less nervous now, and leaned forward to kiss the other boy.

_ CLICK! _


End file.
